Danielle Sadness and trying to find purpose in life
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and friends, what will happen? This story is up for adoption and is on hold forever or if it's adopted, either way story on hold forever or until I get inspire to write it again. Sorry suck at summaries. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW bergstrom528


**I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon tv show or movies at all.**

**AN: Danielle's ice dragon is her white and black dragon form, but her eyes are different, she has one green eye and one blue eye.**

**AN: Danielle's Alicorn form is white with green eyes.**

**AN: Danielle's Deer form is white.**

**AN: I won't do Pokemon x and y, I don't like the show, but I like all of the other Pokemon seasons.**

**The last AN for the begin is that if you seen the movies and tv shows then you know what the characters look like and for those who haven't place go and watch them, Also some chapters might be longer then others and there is no Prolong, it goes straight to chapter one and to the story. **

Danielle opens a portal and she sees three Pokemon attacking each other and she wants to stop so,as Diagla and palkia attacks are about to hit Darkrai and finish him off, that is when Danielle puts a shield up. What the hell is going on here? Asked Danielle. Danielle is in her white dragon form. Everyone looks at Danielle, wondering what kind of Pokemon is she. What's going on here, answer me now or face the consequences for I'm Danielle Phantom the shapeshifter and the goddess of the portals and protector of the innocents said Danielle.

The three Pokemon look at Danielle, you see me and Palkia are enemies and Darkrai is trying to stop us said Diagla in Pokemon speech. I want you to go that way and you Palkia to send this town back said Danielle. If we don't, what are you going to do? asked Palkia and he throws an pressure attack at Danielle. Danielle dodges it and she used solar beam on Palkia and Diagla. I'm not a person you miss with, since I have been severely injured and lied to in the past said Danielle coldly. Danielle then uses her hyper beam on Diagla and Palkia. I will make you two quit fighting or am I going have to injured you both said Danielle.

We will not stop, until either one of us is dead said Palkia. Then you leave me no choice said Danielle with sadness, Danielle then uses her ultimate attack, which is all the elements combined and it can either injured the person or knock them out. Oh no, if she uses that ultimate attack our dimension is gone said Tonio. Danielle hears what Tonio says and can't do the attack so she stops it and puts a green shield up and let Palkia and Diagla fight. Hurry it up, I can't keep this up forever said Danielle telepathy to Ash. Ash and Dawn run into the tower part that plays music, by the time they get the music started, Danielle's shield is gone and she is attacked and she is falling towards Brock and she changes her form into her white eagle and green eyes form. Danielle is knocked out, when she comes to she is being carried to the Pokemon Center by Ash. Danielle looks at Ash, Thanks for the help, but I got it from here, see ya around said Danielle.

Danielle then changes from her eagle form back into her dragon form and flies away. Ash looks up to the sky, Danielle is watching Ash. Ash, Dawn and Brock are continuing on there adventure and arrive in Michina Town,when Kato and Kiko appears to the heroes, we need your help when Arceus appears. That is when Arceus appears and attacks, Danielle puts a shield up, what is going on here, answer me said Danielle. They tricked me and I want revenge said Arceus, is revenge really that important said Danielle. What do you mean? asked Arceus, I mean revenge won't change anything and the past is the past, no matter how much you wish you could change it said Danielle. What, but what do you know of being betrayed by a good friend or someone close? asked Arceus.

Danielle looks down, I was betrayed and lied to before said Danielle. What, can you please tell me your story? asked Arceus. of course, it started three years ago, I was made for evil, you see I'm Danny Phantom's clone said Danielle. What, you were used for evil said Arceus. Yes, that all changed when Danny told me that I was my own person and he accepted me as his cousin, he didn't tell his parents about him being part ghost, since his parents hunt ghost. So I had to leave town, after a year on the road he finally told his parents and they accepted him and he told them about me and they adopted me and took me in, but about three weeks ago my creator Vlad come and he killed them in front of my eyes, I become a goddess about a week ago, I don't want to live anymore and I want to find purpose so, I'm following Ash, to see what adventures he can have said Danielle.

I was betrayed and lied to by my creator and I understand where your coming from, but give them a chance to find the gem of life and give it back to you, I say give them a week to find it said Danielle. Okay, you guys have a week to find it said Arceus, okay said the humans. The humans find the gem of life and Arceus leaves with a smile. Danielle, I know your the goddess of the portals and protector of the innocents and I was wondering if you would like to become a legendary Pokemon said Arceus, it's alright with me, but I will follow Ash and keep a eye on him in secret said Danielle telepathy to Arceus.

Arceus leaves and Ash and his friends continue on there journey to Crown City, they meet Zorua, and try to help him free Zoroark,but that all changes when Kodai captures the heroes and Danielle sees it and she then changes her form from dragon to her white wolf form and she uses her fire ball attack on the cage. The cage breaks and Danielle then changes her form back into her dragon form. We need to get to Zorua, so they get to them,but Kodai then orders his Pokemon to attack Zorua that is when Zoroark appears is about to take the hit, when a green shield appears. what the hell is going on here? asked Danielle, as she appears, everyone looks at Danielle, what kind of Pokemon is that. Danielle the goddess of the portals and protector of the innocents and can change her form Pokemon said the Pokedex.

Wow, a Goddess Pokemon said everyone. Danielle then looks at Zoroark and uses her other ability to see who is lying and who isn't and she then does a fire ball attack at Kodai. Kodai is knocked out and Danielle then turns to fly away, wait don't go, why are you following me? asked Ash. Danielle has a smile, Ash you remind me of my cousin said Danielle. What, who was your cousin? asked Ash. My cousin or my older brother is Danny Phantom said Danielle, what happen to him? asked Ash. My family and friends were killed by my creator and the reason I'm following you Ash, to find purpose in life said Danielle.

What, why don't ya join me? asked Ash, nope, your weak and you haven't earned my respect said Danielle. What, how do I do that? Asked Ash, you have to do more for your Pokemon said Danielle. What do you mean, I do everything for my Pokemon said Ash, you have to do everything you can to protector your Pokemon, see ya later said Danielle. Ash continues his journey in the new region of Unova, where he meets Cilan and Iris. The friends enter a gym battle, but Team Rocket has taken control of the Gym and the team rocket decides to use there Pokemon to killed Ash and his friends, there Pokemon are knocked out. Danielle then appears in her wolf form and she uses flame thrower on all of team rocket's Pokemon, the Pokemon get up and uses hyper beam on Danielle. Danielle then changes her form into her ice dragon, which is a black and white dragon with one eye is green, while the other is blue. Danielle then takes the hit and she then uses her ice attack and team rocket's Pokemon is knocked out.

Danielle then turns to leave, when she sees Ash crying over his Pokemon tell them sorry over and over. Danielle looks at Ash with pride, Ash you have earned some of my respect,but you still have a long ways to go thinks Danielle. Danielle then leaves and watches Ash continue his journey and sees hims enter the trainers cup, as the trainers cup begins, team rocket appears and kidnaps all of the other trainers Pokemon, as team rocket starts to leave, when Danielle uses lighting on them and she appears in her wolf form. The other trainers look at Danielle and are wondering what type of Pokemon she is, so they take out there Pokedex, Danielle the goddess of the portals protector of the innocents and can change her form Pokemon said the Pokedex.

Danielle then looks at Ash and sees him injured and Danielle then changes her form into her nine tails form and uses fire ball attack on team rocket. Team rocket is gone, Danielle then walks over to Ash, you have earned some of my respect and good luck Ash said Danielle then she leaves by changing her form into her eagle form. Ash continues his journey until they end up in New York City, where they meet the Genesect and are attacked, but Mewtwo appears and is protecting the Pokemon. Danielle then sees the Genesect making a home at electricity plant. We have a problem, we need to stop the Genesect said Eric. The Genesect attacks the heroes and there Pokemon, but one of the Genesect stops himself and tries to save Ash, but he realize that by the time he gets there, he'll be to late. Danielle then appears in her wolf worm and she puts a green shield up, what the hell is going on here, answer me now said Danielle. Who is that? asked Eric,Danielle the goddess of the portals and protector of the innocents said Danielle.

Now, tell me what's going on said Danielle, well you see the Genesect are trying to find a home, but they are from thousands of years ago said Ash. I understand, stand down or face my anger and pain said Danielle. What, I don't take orders from you said the Genesect leader, Danielle then decides that enough is enough and attacks with a ice beam as she changes her form into her ice dragon form. The leader of the Genesect attacks Danielle, but Danielle stands her ground and uses her ice combined with earth attack. The Genesect leader dodges it and he then attacks with his lazer gun and Danielle tries to get up, but she roars and faints. The heroes are shocked, so Mewtwo is doing everything it can to stop the Genesect. Danielle then walks up and sees the Genesect and she gets up with whatever energy she has, stop I understand, you just want to find a place where you belong said Danielle.

What do you know of not belonging said the Genesect, Danielle then looks down and remembers of her time on the street. I know what's it like, because I'm a clone of Danny Phantom and he didn't tell his parents about his powers and I had to go and live on the streets for a year and I had nobody said Danielle. What, but I thought you wouldn't understand said the Genesect leader, my cousin Danny Phantom finally told his parents about his powers and they accepted him, he then told them about me and they adopted me said Danielle. Danielle then looks down and tries to stand up but she can't stand up, once I found happiness, it was taken away from me, about two months ago my family and friends were killed, but a week later I become the goddess of the portals and protector of innocents, when all I wanted was to die said Danielle, everyone looks at Danielle with sadness.

My mind was changed, I have been watching Ash and he has earned my respect and Ash you can now capture me said Danielle, with a smile on her face. Really? asked Ash, as Danielle was going to respond she falls down and doesn't wake up because of the attack on Ash. Danielle, wake up, please hang in there said Ash. The Genesect stop attacking, they then go to the Pokemon center. What the, how is this Pokemon even alive, from looking at it, it's a miracle that this Pokemon is alive said Nurse Joy. Danielle then changes her from into her deer from and her healing abilities kick in and she wake up. Nurse Joy is shocked to see Danielle fully heal, Ash you have now earned my respect said Danielle with a smile. Go Pokeball said Ash, Danielle is now Capture and is happy.

The heroes then continue there journey, when they meet up with Cynthia and they go to her home, where Dawn is. Come on out everyone, Danielle comes out of her Pokeball, when she sees Dawn and Cynthia she becomes shy and turns invisible like Meloetta does. Danielle, where are you, please come out said Ash. Danielle looks at Ash and shakes her head no, Meloetta appears. Danielle sees that, but she refuses to come out. Danielle, please come out, they won't hurt you said Ash, I can't because my trust is earned not given said Danielle. What, but why? asked Ash, I have been used and hurt in the past said Danielle.

Until they have earned my trust and respect, I will remain hidden said Danielle, I understand said Ash. Ash, what does she mean, why do we have to earn her respect and trust? asked Dawn and Cynthia. Well, you see about three years ago she was creator for evil, that all changed, when Danny come and accepted her as his cousin and a year later he told his parents about his powers and her, they adopted her, but her creator come back and killed them in front of her eyes, and she wanted to die, but a week later she become a god said Ash. Wow, no wonder why she doesn't trust easily said Dawn. Danielle watches Dawn and Cynthia for next three days.

As everybody is getting ready when the power goes out, the power is out because of a Dragonite said Officer Jenny. The heroes try to save the Dragonite, Danielle appears in her nine tails form and she then uses her flame thrower on the door and they get in. Wow, thank Danielle said Ash, whatever, just go and help Dragonite, he is injured said Danielle. What, how do you know that? asked Ash, I have the ability to see the past and future and I saw the past, Dragonite was protecting a Predove herd said Danielle. After Dragonite is saved and joined Iris, Danielle turns herself invisible when Cynthia is around.

At the battle club, team rocket appears and attacks the trainers. Danielle appears and uses her ice beam attack as her form changes into her ice dragon form. Team rocket order their Pokemon to attack Danielle with there most powerful attacks, Danielle tries to dodge them all. Danielle is knocked to the ground, Danielle tries to get up, when she realize she can't. Danielle becomes angry and she earns a new form, the strong Alicorn form where she has a horn and wings and is white with green eyes. In this form Danielle can copy all if the Pokemon moves and can also use every element and can heal herself and others.

What the? asked Jessie, Danielle then throws a hyper beam attack and it hits the Pokemon of team rocket. Danielle is weaken to the point of collapsing, Team Rocket sees it and they then attack with there kind of weak Pokemon, the Pokemon attacks. Danielle can't dodge them, so after the attacks Danielle is revert back into her ice dragon form and is falling towards the trainers and Danielle then tries to fly, but nothing is working. Danielle no, please don't give up said Ash, Danielle remembers any way but that would me she would have to go into a healing trance for the week. Danielle then decides that in order to save herself, she would have to force her wings to fly and attack team rocket at the same time. Danielle then forces her wings and she flies and does an ice combined with earth attack. Danielle then flies to the ground and she faints on the spot, Danielle hang in there, please don't give up said Ash.

After all the trainers get there Pokemon back, we want to thank your Pokemon for protecting us said the trainers. Danielle is taken to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy is trying to save her, but nothing is working. Danielle knows deep down that she wants to go to her family and friends in heaven, but she knows that Ash needs her. Danielle changes her form into her deer form. Danielle's healing abilities kick in and she wakes up, Ash I have to leave you for awhile thinks Danielle.

Danielle changes from her deer form to her wolf form and she sneaks out of the Pokemon Center and travels by herself. To Ash, where is Danielle? asked Ash. I don't know, she must have awaken and sneak out of the Pokemon Center said Nurse Joy, What, we have to find her said Ash. They search and search for Danielle,but they don't find her at all. It's been three whole years and Ash, Dawn and Iris are traveling with each other. Team Rocket appears and attacks the heroes and the heroes order there Pokemon to use there attacks, there Pokemon are knocked out. This is it, we are done for said Ash, Danielle is watching from the sky in her eagle form and decides to save Ash.

Danielle changes her form into her ice dragon and uses her ice combined with air attack. The attack hit team rocket, we are blasting off again said Team rocket. Complete waste of my time said Danielle, wait who are you? asked Ash. You weakling, what right do you have to talk to the goddess of the portals protector of innocents said Danielle coldly. What, Danielle I have been looking all over for you said Ash, Danielle just turns and walks away. What, wait don't go said Ash, Danielle looks at Ash, I don't know who you are and your a waste of my time said Danielle. What, but why? asked Ash, I want you to call out Snivy and we will have a battle here said Danielle. Ash calls out his Snivy and orders her to use leaf storm on Danielle.

Danielle dodges it and she uses ice beam then uses fire as she changes into her nine tails form. Danielle then stops the fire attack, but she looks at Snivy and can't continue the battle. What the hell is wrong with me, why can't I attack thinks Danielle. Snivy then is order to finish the battle by using energy ball, Danielle dodges it is getting ready to attack when she has a flashback of Danny. ( AN: Danielle's memories were lost to team rocket when they attack her when she was traveling by herself and she doesn't even remember Ash or his friends.)

*Flashback*

Danielle was following what her creator said, which was to attack Danny Phantom, Danny then tells Danielle that she is her own person and she doesn't attack and saves Danny Phantom.

*End of Flashback*

Who is Danny Phantom? asked Danielle, what, you mean you don't know your older Cousin/ brother said Dawn. Danielle looks at them and shakes her head no, I was attacked about a year ago and I lost my memories of everyone said Danielle. What, Danielle you are one of my Pokemon and I want you to return to me said Ash, why? asked Danielle. I can help you and we can take you to the Pokemon Center they will see if they can help get your memories back said Ash. Danielle goes with Ash and his friends and they go to the nearest Pokemon Center. I'm sorry, but her memories might be gone for good said Nurse Joy, we understand and thank you said Ash. Danielle I'm so sorry said Iris, Danielle looks at Iris when she starts to remembers Iris always calling Ash your such a kid. Iris? said Danielle, Danielle then looks at Dawn and she starts to remember that Dawn's hair was always miss up. Iris, Dawn and Ash? asked Danielle, it's us and you are remembering us said Ash and his two friends.

Team Rocket then attacks the Pokemon Center, and capture Danielle. Danielle becomes angry and gains a new form, which is the cheetah. In this form Danielle is white with black spots and can run super fast and can use any electric attacks. Danielle uses quick attack then she uses thunder bolt, we are blasting of again said team rocket. Danielle's form changes in to her wolf form and she faints from using her new form for two long. Danielle comes to three minutes later, when Danielle fainted she got all of her memories back. I really need to be careful, because next time I could get really injured thinks Danielle. The next day, the heroes leave and make it Salt Town, and are attacked by some rogue Pokemon. Danielle is out of her Pokeball and she puts a shield up and then uses fire ball, good job Danielle said Ash. Thank you said Danielle, the heroes make it to the battle club to see who will become the champion of Salt town.

The heroes are watching, when Arceus appears and is under the control of team Galactic. Attack them all and destroy them all said the new leader of team galactic, Danielle knows that she has to stop Arceus, even if she is killed, she did it to protect the innocent people. As Arceus is attacking, Danielle puts a shield up. Danielle then uses flame thrower on Arceus but he shield's himself and attacks Danielle with meteor strike. Danielle tries dodging it, but it hits her and she is injured. Danielle gets up slowly and uses her ultimate attack, I called upon the elements to give me the power to make my ultimate attack work said Danielle. The attack of all the elements combined hits Arceus and knocks him out, when Arceus comes to he becomes angry and attacks team galactic. How dare you make me attack these innocent people said Arceus, Arceus uses judgement on team galactic. Danielle walks over to Arceus, I'm glad your back to your old self said Danielle. Danielle then faints, Danielle no said Ash, he takes Danielle to the Pokemon Center, while Nurse Joy is working on Danielle, Danielle is within her mind, when the gods sees what Danielle has been doing for innocent people. Danielle looks at the god, Danielle, we have been watching you for awhile and we want you to join us said the gods. I can't leave Ash, because he is my friend said Danielle. Danielle, we need you to become the goddess of justice and balance said the gods, what about Ash? asked Danielle. You have to leave him said the gods, but I can't leave him, he needs me said Danielle. We are just kidding, you don't have to leave him, all you have to do is when we call you, you leave at night while he's asleep, also you will have all your forms unlocked, even your new forms said the gods, thank you said Danielle. Danielle, it's time for you to wake up said the gods.

Danielle wakes up and sees that she's in the Pokemon Center, Ash is a sleep, so Danielle gets up and sneaks out. Ash wakes up two minutes later and sees that Danielle isn't in the bed, Danielle where are you?! yelled Ash. Ash, what's wrong? asked Dawn. It's Danielle, I can't find her said Ash, you know Ash, when I need alone time, then I need it, you big weakling said Danielle walking back into the Pokemon Center. Danielle, where did you go? asked Ash, outside to clear my head and see what kind of powers are got, since becoming the goddess of Justice and Balance said Danielle with a smirk. What, but you should be resting said Ash, relax, I'm fully healed and I have new responsibility now said Danielle.

What do you mean? asked Ash, I have to leave you at night, but I can come back in the morning said Danielle. Really? asked Ash, of course said Danielle. The gang leave the Pokemon center, when they see a Deoxy, the Deoxy is causing some trouble with the locals. What is going on here? asked Ash, Danielle is in her Pokeball,when she comes out of it on her own and sees the Deoxys. Danielle looks at the Deoxys closely and discovers, that this Deoxy is Sakura from the Naruto world. Is it you, Sakura? asked Danielle speaking in the language if the Deoxys, yes it's me, but who are you asked Sakura. Sakura, it's me Danielle said Danielle, Danielle said Sakura. Yes, I'm the one your looking for, what can I do for you asked Danielle, Danielle I need you to come with me to the ninja realm, the realm is in danger of being ruled by a person named Cyrus said Sakura. What, you mean the Cyrus is trying to rule the ninja realm, but isn't there already a leader? asked Danielle. The thing is that we lost our leader, and the counsel decided that you would be the new leader said Sakura, I can't do it, I'm happy with Ash said Danielle.

What are they saying said Ash, I don't know said Dawn. We need you Danielle said Sakura, look if you can some how win against me in a battle then I'll become the leader, but if you can't then you'll become leader said Danielle. Okay it's a deal said Sakura, so they battle and Sakura loses when she tries to use her powerful punch. I guess I'll go and become the leader said Sakura, bye my friend said Danielle with a smile. Sakura leaves and Danielle waves goodbye to Sakura.

**In the next chapter Danielle will be injured by team rocket and will fake her death. Please read and review**

**bergstrom528**


End file.
